


Home

by Readerstories



Series: Will Graham x reader [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a Will Graham x Reader? would it be too much to ask for male!reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Meeting trough work is a very normal way for people to meet. But perhaps not so normal when one is a policeman and the other works as a consultant for the FBI. And you are pretty sure that a dead body is normally not involved. It was an unconventional way to meet for sure, but you and Will were a pretty normal couple except for your job. You went out on dates, kissed, had sex, and argued, made up, and all that stuff.

“Will, I am home!” you shout up the stairs, using your shoulder to open the door, hands full of shopping bags. Before you can say anything more, you are jumped by several excited dogs, which make you drop your bags, and fall on your ass. You try to pet them all, as you know from previous experience that they won’t leave you alone until they have got their share of your attention. You hear someone laughing and you try to push the dogs out of the way, but to no avail. All you see is a big mass of constantly moving fur. Finally the dogs seem to be happy with your petting and move away. Will is standing in front of the stairs. “Need some help with those bags?” he says with an amused voice. “Yes, you asshole”

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
